Truth Or Dare
by graceling234
Summary: Bella Swan has a chance to participate in a thrilling game. Once it starts can it end? And will the man she thinks she knows, be the man she wants him to be?
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare

Life as a romance novelist was quite fulfilling. I could sit and create men who would never leave, never hurt, and if they did, they would be forgiven or would come back. The men I created were perfect; no physical flaws, perfect bodies, hair, face, and usually a womanizer turned family man. It would always end with a happily ever after.

In my experiences with men, they tended to be exactly the opposite of the men in my novels. But then again, the novels weren't real. I could wish they were and end up as one of those psychotic writers in an insane asylum, muttering about men with the face of Adonis, but that fate was dreary and unappealing.

My newest novel, _His Exception_, was going to hit the bookstores tomorrow and I was nervous and excited. Of course, being an erotic romance novelist was not something that I would take credit for and so I remained anonymous using a pseudonym to hide my identity. Not that there was anything wrong about being an erotica author, but I was shy enough and if someone I randomly met on the street knew that I, Isabella Swan, was their favorite erotica author, I would be rendered catatonic.

To celebrate the sale of _His Exception_, my best friend and former roommate, Alice Whitlock and her husband, Jasper, were taking me out to our favorite bar for a party. According to party planner Alice, it was going to be a _blast._ Her definition of a blast was a polar opposite to mine.

I pulled on my black skinny jeans and my favorite red fuzzy sweater with my black Uggs. I applied some mascara and eye shadow, careful to match so that the lecture from Alice would be short. She constantly told me how my fashion sense was like that of a three year old's. I really didn't care whether or not I matched since I had given up trying to impress men a long time ago.

I heard a knock at the door and ran to get it, still munching on my bowl of peppermint ice cream that only came out in November and December. I opened to door to find Alice bouncing impatiently on my front steps, her breath forming white clouds in front of her face. The winters in Seattle, Washington were brutal, but Alice still managed to dress impeccably despite the weather.

A long Burberry red pea coat matched with a Hermes gossamer white scarf and the tightest pair of skinny jeans I had ever seen on a woman tucked into Jimmy Choo black heeled boots. Her pixie cut allowed for her hair to bounce around in brunette slivers around her face and her eyeliner and eye shadow were not even slightly smudged. In short, she could have walked off the runway of any major fashion label.

"Hi! Hurry up, Jasper has the heater on in the car and I promised him we would be there in time for him to catch the end of happy hour. You know Southern men and their Jack Daniel's whiskey." She rolled her eyes, causing me to laugh at her tone. She loved her husband despite his single-minded focus on whiskey during the happy hour at Joe's.

I saw her take in my sweater and boots and tsked. "Bella, Bella, when will you ever learn that I will never let you out of the house looking like that? And you claim to love me."

As she ushered me into the foyer, I noticed for the first time the St. John's Bay bag she was holding. I grimaced. "Alice! We don't have time for this. You were the one who said we had to be there on time. Jasper won't be happy if he misses his happy hour..."

I could see the smile slowly take over her face. "He was quite angry last time I made him miss his whiskey, but he also was able to focus on other things..."

I tilted my head to the side, trying to figure out what other things, and that was when it hit me. God, I should know these things being an erotica author, but I have never learned. "Alice! I don't want to hear about your and Jasper's sex life! He's my friend!"

She just laughed. Evil little pixie.

I pulled off my fuzzy sweater- I'll admit that I lovingly stroked it before putting it on the bed- and took the slinky top she handed to me layering it was a wonderful blazer and slipping off my comfortable Uggs to put on a pair of boots similar to those Alice was wearing.

She looked me over and pulled off her scarf to tie it around my neck. "Okay. Ready to go? I got a special surprise for you," she giggled while wiggling her eyebrows.

She pranced out the door, pulling me with her and shoved me in the car in tune to Jasper's laughter. "Wait till she gets angry with you one day and rearranges your whole wardrobe while you're at work!" I sneered at Jasper. He quickly shut up, realizing that with Alice, that was a distinct possibility.

Joe's bar was a safe haven where practically everyone across the spectrum of life came to hang out. Jasper parked the brand new BMW and took a hold of Alice's hand, eliciting a slight cringe of jealousy in me. I pushed open the door and all of a sudden the lights flickered and everyone that was in the bar jumped up and screamed congratulations.

So this was Alice's definition of a blast. Drinks were flowing and food was everywhere and people were generally having a good time. I was drunk as a skunk and beyond the legal limit so I was thankful that Jasper was our designated driver.

And that was when I saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Green eyes, gorgeous body, hair that was so amazing it was indescribable, tall, and about the same age as me. For all my writing skills and all the classes I had taken, and that was the only way I could describe the guy who had me practically drooling?

Oh yeah. I was pathetic. Hidden in the corner of Joe's, I stared at him and managed to keep my eyes on him for almost an hour before he disappeared. That left me alone and in the corner appearing a complete loner. Or maybe I would be considered a stalker. It could make a great story line: A young woman, completely celibate for years, who suddenly meets a gorgeous hunk and...

"Excuse me?" The husky voice reminded me of all the testosterone I had so dearly missed. "Are you the guest of honor?"

Silk. That's what his voice reminded me of. Smooth, soft, luscious silk. I turned slightly to get a better look at his face and stuck my hand out. "Bella."

He raised his eyebrows slightly at my leaving out my last name. "Edward."

What a perfect name for him. Edward. So... Old English. I frowned. All the Edwards I had previously known were stuck up, self righteous pricks. God, please let him not be like all the other Edwards. Not that I knew many Edwards. In fact, I knew none. I should stop rambling and respond to the gorgeous man in front of me.

I looked up to see him staring at me strangely. "Yes, and why are you looking at me like that?"

"Looking at you how?" he asked with a very cute guilty face.

I laughed; it reminded me of a puppy's face when they see the food right before you put it in the bowl. "You reminded me of my dog's face when he knows he did something wrong and he knows I know he did it."

His chuckle sounded like silk flapping in the wind, if that was even possible. "I remind you of your dog?"

I stared at him in horror realizing how stupid I must have sounded. "No! No, I just meant that your guilty look was really cute. I love my dog! He is really cute, and that was all I meant!" Oh, how stupid I sounded now. Shut up Bella!

Thankfully, good ole Edward had a sense of humor. I noticed that when he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkled; that was also really cute. Yep, I am a pathetic woman. I notice a guy's eye crinkles. I bet no one else does that.

"It's alright. I know what you meant. It was fun to watch you flounder for a way to explain yourself." Flounder? Oh so he knows big words. At least he has somewhat of a brain.

"Hey guys! Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jake, Renesmee, Ben, and Angela are setting up a game of truth or dare in the back room. Do you want in?" Alice questioned.

I loved truth or dare. Maybe, if Edward joined in, I would get to know him better.

I am a total stalker. And I am okay with that.

"Sure, I'm in. Edward?" I turned to look at his face and saw the most wonderful side grin in the world flash across his face.

"Who doesn't love a good game of drunken truth or dare?"

Alice clapped her hands together, a demonically satisfied smile on her face. If I didn't know better, I would say she had purposely set this up. She was always doing this stupid matchmaker thing with me. And dressing me up. At this rate, I was going to be her personal Barbie.

She led us into the backroom and shut the door behind her, its resounding thud ringing in my mind. There I went again. This author stuff that always popped into my head was starting to get a little annoying. But the gorgeous, beautiful, unbelievable hunk of man who sat next to me on the floor seemed to short circuit my brain, ending all thoughts of worst case scenarios.

"Ladies and hopefully not so gentle men, let the games begin," Alice's voice announced. "This will be a no hold's barred truth or dare. The dirtier the dare, the better. Thank God we are all drunk right now."

I glanced around the circle to see the excitement and anticipation on everyone's face. I had only played truth or dare once and that had been at a sleepover. Alice and Rosalie had gathered a bunch of our girlfriends and set out to make the game as dirty and raunchy as possible. That was the first time I had ever kissed a boy.

It was Mike Newton and he had followed me around like a puppy before Jake, my first and only real boyfriend, had scared him off.

Jasper's smoldering glance at Alice revealed the more daring side of him, while Emmett and Rosalie were practically doing it before the game even started. I chuckled slightly realizing what Alice had done: Jake was in a relationship with the beautiful Renesmee, Ben and Angela were practically engaged- Ben was asking her this Monday, their fifth anniversary, Emmett and Rosalie were together while Jasper and Alice were married.

Edward might not have realized it, but I saw a matchmaking trap when I saw one and this one looked like the Pit of Doom.

"Who wants to play a game of Spin the Bottle first? No one will take offense if someone else is kissing their 'man' or their 'woman?'" Alice questioned, a naughty look on her face.

Everyone's hands went up, including mine and Edwards. Shots were passed around while Alice tried to find a good enough bottle. Finally she settled on the already empty bottle of Grey Goose and took a spin. It seemed to spin around forever before finally stopping in front of Jasper. Thank God, because Southern men sure do have this thing about their women and I didn't need to see a fight while I was drunk and more klutz-prone than ever.

Alice grabbed Jasper's face and yanked her over Emmett's lap to mesh her lips with his. He eagerly responded, quite obviously sticking his tongue down his throat. Watching the, I could see why it might be termed "sucking face."

They went on and on, getting wilder every second. "Yo, Jazz. Time to get back to the game," Emmett laughed as he-not quite so softly- pulled Alice off of Jasper.

Rosalie stuck her hand in the air, the gesture comical to my alcohol soaked brain. "Obviously," she looked at Alice and Jasper, "we need to set a time limit on the kissing. How does forty-five seconds sound to you guys?"

Everyone nodded their agreement. The game seemed to go on and on, Emmett making out with everyone except me, Jake kissing Rosalie-softly in the presence of Emmett and his bulk-, and Angela and Ben getting a turn to show their passion. Finally the bottle worked its way into my hands. I wiped them on my jeans and spun the bottle with my seriously weak arms.

It spun and spun, the bottle blurring in the alcohol induced haze. It stopped pointing straight at Edward.

Fan-freaking-tastic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked up at Edward to see a twinkle in his eye, one that I hadn't expected. Sure, I guess I was average pretty, not beautiful, but not butt ugly. My greatest asset was my hair, long, silky, and a mahogany brown. I was shocked to see that a gorgeous man like Edward would look at me for more than five seconds and move on to someone like Rosalie. Tall, blonde and beautiful I was not.

He gently placed his hand on the back of my neck and lowered his lips to mine, his eyes focused on mine the entire time. My eyes fluttered shut at the feel of his soft lips covering mine. All thoughts of how embarrassing this would be for me, I focused only on his lips. God, he was a good kisser.

The forty-five seconds were up quickly and he gently separated our lips, opening his eyes to stare into mine. Emerald green and sparkling with something more than excitement, he licked his lips.

"Cherry chapstick?"

I blushed. How totally cheesy this was. "Uh, yeah. It's my favorite. Well, next to strawberry."

He smiled his crooked smile that made me melt inside and turned to the rest of the group staring at us in complete shock. I could see Alice's devilish grin as she moved her hand over Jasper's and squeezed.

"Everyone ready to move on? This game has 'run its course.'"

Rosalie nodded enthusiastically, obviously already planning her dares and truth questions for the weaker truth pickers. Nessie, Renesemee's nickname-Renesmee is kind of a mouthful to say all the time-winked at Alice and giggled.

"I think that I should go first," she declared. "Jake got to make out with everyone but me and I'm starved for a little attention. If you know what I mean," she added with a sultry smirk.

Alice smiled a wicked smile and turned to the rest of us. "Since I am the mastermind behind this game, it is only natural that I go first." Her brown locks bounced around her face as she looked from person to person. I knew the moment she laid eyes on me that I was in trouble.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

I didn't want to end up doing something with Edward that I would later regret, but I didn't want to miss out on doing something with him if it meant enjoying the hottest sex of my life. God, what a choice.

"Truth."

Alice glared at me, her disappointment and anger almost succeeding in wishing me dead. "Fine. Since you're a wimp, do you like Edward?"

I glared back at her now smiling face. "What? Are we in second grade again?"

"Just answer the question or she'll find other ways to torture you later," Jasper's Southern drawl drifted across the circle.

I glared at him too. "Yeah, I like him. He's…. How should I put this? He's a great looking guy and I'm sure he is nice. So yeah, I like him. Satisfied?" I asked Alice. I refused to look at Edward's face, afraid of what I would see. He could either take it at face value-I was drunk- or he could take it to mean that I really did like him. Which I did, but that's not the point.

She smiled her 'you are so going to get it later' smile and nodded. "Jasper, you're turn."

Jasper dared Alice to down an entire can of Coke in thirty seconds while Emmett dared Jasper to try and lift the massive table in the room. According to Jake, who was sitting on my left, the table weighed a good thousand pounds and Jasper had no chance of lifting it. Of course he was right.

The dares went on being silly until It got to Rosalie sitting on Alice's right. I knew the moment I looked at her face that she had something dirty in mind and I was going to do it whether I want to or not. She smirked at me before she said, "Edward, I dare you to go to second base with Bella."

Edward, who had been taking a sip of his Grey Goose, spit it out through his nose to everyone's amusement. Well, everyone's but mine. I was going to have to let Edward, the Edward whom I barely knew, touch my boob. Or both. Maybe his second base was different than my second base. Rosalie was going to get it when the alcohol wore off.

The guys were looking at Rosalie with complete shock while Nessie and Alice were giving her approving nods and looks. Rosalie raised her eyebrow. "Well? When is this little party going to take place? Maybe I should change my dare. Maybe I should change it to outright sex. Then things would really get interesting."

I saw Alice's look and immediately knew that Edward and I were in immediate danger and we had better get the hell out of there. I had started to get up when Alice's words stopped me.

"Since I was elected to be in charge of this game-"

"Who the hell elected you to be in charge, Miss I-Am-Too-Smart-For-My-Own-Good?" I snapped. Alice ignored my outburst and continued on as if I had said nothing.

"As I was saying, since I am in charge here, I decide the rules of the game. And since we never established any of the rules, I am ratifying a clause to the unspoken rules. The clause says that the monitor of the game, that would be me, can, at any point in the game, change or alter any dare and or truth given. I am invoking that clause.

"Bella, you have been dared by Rosalie Hale Cullen to have hot, steamy, wonderful sex with the gorgeous man beside you. You must accept this dare. That is also in my rules."

I took a deep breath before I even attempted to answer. "Alice-"

"We accept the dare," rang Edward's voice behind me.

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Truth Or Dare Chapter 4

Edward grabbed my hand and led me into the extra room Jacob kept in case he worked late and needed a place to crash. The bed seemed to swamp the exquisite bedroom, an obvious sign of my oncoming panic. This gorgeous man was going to take me to bed. Have sex with _me_. Not Rosalie or Alice but me.

It felt like I was going to pass out and then Edward would really think I was a freak.

It wasn't bad enough that I had serious issues thanks to my stalkerish relationship with Mike, but now I was having serious reservations about having sex with a great guy like Edward. I must be crazy to think that something was wrong with him. It wasn't like I hadn't had sex before or anything. My first time was with the wonderfully hot Jake, but since then, there hadn't been anyone.

No one knew this piece of information and I wanted it to stay that way. Edward didn't need to know how inexperienced I was in the bedroom. He just had to experience the real me. The me that I had not yet discovered. The sexual kitten side of me.

Yeah this was not going to go well.

"Are you okay with this Bella?" Edward was looking at me with a concerned look on his unbelievably handsome face. "We don't have to go through with this. I can always make up some story and make some really good impressions of sex noises."

His honest concern and humor in such a crucial moment calmed me down enough to respond to him without my voice shaking.

"I think I'll be fine. I just have to get used to the thought of having sex with you when we just met. I've never really had a one night stand before." Oh God, did I just say that to Edward? Now he's going to think that I am such a prude and that I am going to be terrible in bed and he won't want to go through with this and it will all be thanks to my big mouth. I should definitely not talk. I will walk around all the time with a piece of duct tape over my mouth and a sign that says "Do not take anything I say seriously" on my forehead.

Edward's eyes crinkled as he let out a huge laugh. I didn't think that what I said was really that laughable. Maybe it was laughable to a person who has had multiple one night stands. I really am a prude aren't I?

"What's so funny?"

Edward shook his head as he tried to catch his breath. "Nothing. It's just that you said that with the most serious look on your face. It's not like I am going to kill you if you haven't had sex with more than a couple."

I stared at him. What in the world was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?"

Edward sauntered over to me, still shaking his head and began to rub my shoulders. "It means that I also have not slept around too many times. I have never had a one night stand and I don't do one night stands either even if it is a dare. Consider yourself in a temporary relationship. Even if that temporary relationship lasts just for tonight."

That makes so much sense! Why couldn't I, the writer with the creative imagination, think of such a brilliant idea? He has one night stands but he calls them something else so that it makes him feel like he is actually in a relationship. What a genius. I don't think Edward could have done anything to make me like him more than I did in that moment. That was a lie.

He cradled my head in his hands as he tilted my chin up and brought his lips to mine. Just as good as the first time, maybe even better. He turned his head so he could have a better angle and he gently pushed my lips open with his tongue. Never having been a big kissing girl, my teeth were clenched tightly shut, not having even considered the possibility of his tongue being in my mouth.

His tongue slid over my teeth, rubbing back and forth, back and forth, silently asking for access. I eased my teeth open and his tongue greedily entered my mouth, brushing against my tongue in the process. Jacob had kissed me with tongue but never like this.

I felt so hot, every part of me touching him, tingling and burning as if I was on fire, burning from the inside out. If this was how it was going to be all night, then I could definitely survive.

Edward's hand slid from the side of my head to my shoulder, down to my breast, gently caressing and squeezing as he explored my body. Hips, legs, sides, shoulders, nothing escaped his attention. I was so focused on his kiss that I didn't even register him sliding his hands under my slinky top until I felt his hot hands on my stomach.

He slowly pulled away from my mouth, his tongue sliding out with a last caress , to look straight into my eyes. "Are you absolutely sure that you want to go through with this?"

I was so entranced by his eyes and hands under my shirt that I couldn't get any words out. My mouth moved but no words came out so I reached up, grabbed his head, and put my lips back onto his, sending him a silent message.

He understood instantly and went a little crazy, his hands roaming all over my body. He slid my shirt over my head while I pulled on his. When he took his shirt off, it took all my power to keep from putting my hands to those perfect abs and wonderful pecs. I had never seen anyone with a better body, including the body builder Jake.

I couldn't believe that I was comparing him to my ex-boyfriend in the middle of sex. Stop thinking about him Bella. Edward caught my eyes again and pulled me flush against him, my lacy bra the only thing protecting my breasts from being completely bare against his chest.

"You have some really nice underwear," Edward whispered against my lips. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you."

His lips were back on mine, his hands unsnapping my jeans, when the phone rang. The goddamn phone.

I officially hate technology even though it makes my life so much happier.

He pulled back, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I have to get that. It's my work's ringtone and I told them to only call in case of an emergency."

Even though I was upset about our wonderful, steamy, kiss session and maybe more, I realized that no matter whether I said it was okay or not, he was going to answer the damn phone.

"It's okay. I'm sure everything is okay. Go ahead and answer it."

Edward rushed over to his still ringing phone and answered. "Edward Cullen here."

So he was a Cullen. Oh that's why he didn't make a move on Rosalie. It all made sense now. Jasper was his adopted brother so Alice was off limits, and Rosalie was Emmett's girl. At least I knew there was no competition between the girls and I now.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear Edward finish his phone call. I began to notice though, when he picked his shirt up off the ground and put his phone back into his pocket. People who are going to keep having sex don't pick up their shirt and they definitely do not put their phones back in their pocket.

The look on his face said it all and I inwardly groaned, picking up my own shirt.

"I'm so sorry to leave right now. There's an emergency at work that I need to take care of and I am the only one who can fix it."

I looked into his gorgeous green eyes and nodded.  
>"It's okay, Edward. It's not your fault that a work emergency came up. Go out the back and I'll cover with the others, saying that you passed out when we were done."<p>

Edward gave me an appreciative look. "I can't thank you enough for this. I hope we will get to see each other again."

Like hell we would. I am not the kind of girl you see again if you leave for a work emergency. Who knows if the work emergency was even real? Maybe it was all made up so that he could get out of having sex with me.

"I hope so too."

And that was when my only hope of yummy, mouth-wateringly good sex walked out the door, leaving me all alone.


End file.
